April O'Neil (2012)
April O'Neil is a teenage girl who became one of the turtle's first human allies and is Kyle's girlfriend. Appearance April is a teenage girl. Like many of her incarnations, April is a Red-head.(she has black hair in the Mirage comics, and blonde and brown hair in the movies). Her hair is up in a ponytail and she has a yellow headband. She is lean, her height is around Raph's, she has freckles, and blue eyes. She wears brown wristbands, wears a yellow and white shirt with a 5 on it, she has a black t-shirt under it, showing black sleeves, she wears a black choker, jean-shorts with black leggings under them, she has blue and white socks, and black boots. Personality Not your typical teenager, April is more comfortable around the Turtles than around her high-school peers. She always knew she wasn't meant to live a normal life, but now that extra-dimensional creatures bent on world domination have kidnapped her super-intelligent scientist father, things will never be “normal” again. She also shows to be stubborn at times such as The Kraang Conspiracy where she constantly insists on coming into TCRI with the turtles even though it's very dangerous and she's not an experienced kunoichi. Like Raphael, she can be very judgmental (for example - while she was trying to discourage Leo fom meeting wih Karai). Powers, Skills and Abilities *'Ninjutsu:' After Splinter began to train her in the ways of Ninjutsu, she became much faster, stealthier, and became a teenage warrior that is fond of self-defense. She does lack offense power, however, which is demonstrated during her first fight with Karai. However, as she continues to train with Splinter her skills and fighting improve. *'Telepathy:' She has a rare gift that can help her sense certain aspects of other beings, such as psychic abilities. It was this ability that helped her realize that the Monkey shown in "Monkey Brains" was actually a missing scientist. This ability was later used more often and expanded on in Season 2, where it is revealed that she is actually half human and half Kraang. *'Danger Sense: '''She can sense upcoming danger and read the minds of the Kraang, though the extent of which she can read them is unclear. Also, when in danger and filled with adrenaline, she can emit what is possibly a telekinetic wave that's powerful enough to immobilize every villainous being in 'TCRI' and The Kraang Conspiracy. '' *'Tracking Telepathy:' In The Lonely Mutation of Baxter Stockman, ''she is shown to have some level of tracking telepathy, as she is successfully able to lead the Turtles and Casey to the location of her dad. It seems as though she is capable of tracking any life force within a 2-mile radius. *'Tessen:' Her Tessen is the weapon that Splinter willingly gave her, which he wanted to give to Karai back when she was his daughter; Though she has yet to fully master using it, she has shown to properly use it in the battlefield on numerous occasions. She seems to be very competent in tossing it at enemies like a boomerang and making sure that it ends up back in her hands. *'Mutagen Immunity:' Being half-Kraang mutant she is immune to mutagen and her blood is the only ingredient needed to perfect the Mutagen (although the Kraang found another way) and Retro-Mutagen. *'Telekanisis: She has able to move things with her mind. *'''Telekinetic Shield: In Owari April has learned to use her telepathic skills to levitate her and her friends off the ground while protecting themselves. *'Telepathy': She is able to read people's minds. *'Psychic Energy Manipulation': She is able to use enerygy from her mind to hands. *'Dream Manipulation': In the In Dreams episode she is able to go into people's dreams. *'Psionic Magic': Like Kyle, she can use magic/pshycic powers as well. *'Telekinetic Blast': She is able to blast her telekenitc powers with just her hands. *'Psychic Element Manipulation': Like Kyle, can cantrol all the elemants. *'Hydro-Telekinesis': She is able to move water with her mind. *'Cryokinesis': She is able to use ice like Elsa from Frozen. *'Electrokinesis': She is able to use Eletricty like Electro. *'Psychic Beam Emission': She is able to shoot beams from her head. *'Pyrokinesis': She is able to control Fire like Pyro. *'Psychic Aura': In The Power Inside Her she is able to use Aura like Kyle with his Magic. *'Omnikinesis': She will become a powerful Psychic. Weapons Her Tessen and Dragon Tanto. Family *Mrs O'Neil (Mother presumbly desceasd) *Kirby O'Neil (Father) Voice Actress Mae Whitman. Category:Characters Category:Alive Category:Female Category:Girlfriends Category:Ex-Girlfriends Category:Daughters Category:Aliens Category:Humans Category:Mutants Category:Psychics Category:Kunoichi Category:Protagonists Category:Allies Category:Heroines